Jack Brewer, Be Prepared!
by babycakes92
Summary: story based of John Tucker Must Die. most things are similar to the movie but i have changed alot! so basically bad boy dumps girls they want revenge and makes Kim this perfect girl to break his heart. will they be able to move past the lies with the truth and stay together or will both worlds come crashing down.put in senior year.i dont know the ratings so its just gonna be set as
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I got this idea from John Tucker Must Die! And I thought it would make a good kick story I have changed somethings. Not all of it just most. If you hate it ill take it down. If not ill keep it up!**

Chapter 1: Invisible

Kim's P.O.V.

To everyone besides my family, mainly my mom, I have been invisible. I have actually wondered why I was invisible. I was never out spoken or extremely shy. I have taken karate because my mother said it's good for stress. I think the real reason is because if someone hurts her I can kick their asses. Anyways, my name is Kimberly Anne Crawford. This story isn't about me it's about Jackson Brewer! Well actually it's about the both of us.

My mom had a dating problem. She would date these jerks and let them in her pants and I would watch them leave in the morning. Behind her back, I would call then skipper. We established a way to mend the broken heart….double chocolate fugde frosting with as many different types of junk food as we can find. I am surprised im not fat by now. After the frosting, we would pack up and move to a different city. I was used to never saying goodbye. I was never in a place long enough make any real friends. So every time I arrived at a new school, for about 10 minutes I was the bad girl or the teacher's pet.

One time I had it with a teacher and yelled at her. Another girl go in trouble even though I willingly said I did it. No one noticed me. The all said their "oohs" and random laughing. But no matter what I was invisible.

Okay back to Jack Brewer. He is the school player, 3rd degree black belt, most athletic, bad boy, and did I mention major hottie. He dates girls in different cliques so he won't get caught dating more than one at a time. He lies, but the praise him like some type of god. I have been here for 2 months and I have seen him make out with like 100 girls. His best friends weren't really better except Milton. He was dating the "hottest" nerd. Jack doesn't have siblings but he has the school wired.

I know it seems like I am jealous of all these girls but really. He can stay away from me. I never had a boyfriend and I obviously don't want one. Don't get me wrong he is let's say yummy according to most girls. He is currently dating Donna Tobin, Lindsey I don't know last name, and Kelsey Wright. He takes them all to the same restaurant and same exact table. Your thinking how do you know this. I swear im not a stalker. I'm usually their server. I work at said restaurant. It's called Phil's. they never notice me because I am invisible.

The first time I talked to Jack Brewer, I was calm and collected. Okay maybe I studdered and he asked if I had a problem and being the very open person I am. I said what was in my mind. The next day he walks by me at school. Looks in my direction, but looks past me. I would never caught his eye. Maybe it's a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2:Road of Detention

Chapter 2: Road of Detention!

Kim's P.O.V.

Today I start off school with pe. Apparently since one of the coaches had a heart attack, both female gym classes are put together at this time. Meaning Lindsey, donna, and Kelsey are in one class. Can donna's gym clothes get any smaller. Yeah we understand, she's a cheerleader. Slutty is on her agenda.**(okay im not dissing cheerleaders, I was one until about junior year in high school. –babycakes) **Lindsey's and kelseys clothes aren't much better but at least they cover more.

"okay ladies today we are playing volleyball. Lets have Hannah, Nicole, grace, Stacy, Lauren, and Natalia on this side. Donna, Kelsey, Lindsey, Heather,Andy, and Kim on this side. Donna your serving." The coach said.

We all got into position. I turn around and see donna is getting ready to serve. When Kelsey said she went on a date with Jack Brewer last night to Heather. Donna served the ball and it hit Kelsey. She turned around and shrugged it off. Then another ball hit Kelsey again and Donna yelled. "In your dreams. Jack Brewer is mine!" Being the Lindsey she is. Just has to get into everyones business and said no guy is worth fighting over. Then something about Jack Brewer, blah blah blah. And bam, I fight broke lose in P.E. The coach tired to break it up but couldn't. I couldn't help but laugh. They were pulling each other hair and scratching. How did Jack Brewer like these girls. One girl ended up knocking down coach and hitting me with the ball bag. Okay I have had enough. I got up and I flipped Donna, then flipped Kelsey, and Flipped Lindsey.

"look at you. Your all fighting over some boy. Hes fucking cheating on all of you and your fighting like little bitches instead of taking it out on him. Seriously in my opinion your all so fucking stupid. Yeah you think your in love with him but really. In love with the thought of being noticed by one boy. Fucking stupid people!" I started to walk away.

"Language! All of you detention. Including you." She pointed to me. So I picked up my stuff and headed to the locker room when I heard Lindsey say "who was that girl?" and Donna says "Kate? Cam?"

….Detention…

I realized I am early for detention but hey I don't want another one. Some kid with black hair was singing a kiss song. Then he started singing a demi lovato song. Then he looked up and saw me.

"shit! I didn't see you there. Its just…." Said boy.

"nah I get it. You just cant hum 'party all night' from kiss and 'your only shorty' from demi lovato even though I think that one is a girl song." I laughed.

"well it has a cool beat. Its kind of a give away." He said and started dancing.

"nah I totally get it." I laughed. Then I saw Jack Brewer talking and hitting on another girl. "ugh."

I guess this boy saw what I saw and he looked at me. "that's not usually the reaction he gets."

"yeah well im not going to be all fan girl and be like 'omg Jack Brewer is outside the window. I hope I can be one of his many girls and get my heart broken because I want a guy whos a total douche.' No thank you."

"yeah my boys got mad skills,yo. But every girl knows how he is and still wanna date him. Being one of his friends, girls wanna date me to yo."

"just when I thought there was a normal boy in this school" I laughed.

"im jerry the swag master."

"im kim! Miss invisible."

"if your invisible how can I see you?" he asked until Lindsey, Kelsey and Donna walked him. Kelsey turned toward him and he blushed. "what it do girl?"

"what is it and what does it do?" Kelsey asked and she was blushing. I have a feeling these two like each other but she must also like jack.

"well I g2g. I don't have detention until later." He was walking out and turned around "oh. Nice to meet you kim."

I gave him a small smile and he left. The teacher came in gave us the rules and left. Then the other three girls started talking about how Jack Brewer said that they had something special and how other girls were just jealous.

"damn he said the same thing to all of us." Donna said

"wait did you have special sex too?" Lindsey asked.

"no we aren't a slut like you." Kelsey said.

"right because everyone knows how nerds and cheerleaders bring it on." Lindsey said.

"will you all shut up! He playing you all like a game and you constantly think your special."I said.

"omg are you dating him too?" Lindsey asked while she looked at me with a im prettier than you look.

"HELL NO! I just know guys like him. Let me guess. He calls you guys by baby, sweetheart, and claims to have something special with you but you have to keep it a secret. He never calls you by your name. its so its easier to get away with these things."

"your probably gonna say we should dump him."

"no! I wouldn't dump him. He'll have another girl in a second. I would get revenge." I said with a smirk.

"who are you?" donna asked with a unbelievable look on her face.

"im….." I started but the teacher walked in.

"no talking." He said.

"im….."

"no tal….."

"fuck this im kim. Kim Crawford." I said cutting him off.

The bell rang signaling for the end of class and detention. Finally.

**Thank you all for the reviews. I feel like a review whore but totally not. Again I didn't mean to insult cheerleaders I was one. Have fun ya'll. Read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Together!

Chapter 3: Coming together!

Kim's P.O.V.

So I have decided chemistry is the most boring class I have. Something about atoms and neutrons and how to put me to sleep-a-trons. This stupid class give me a bunch of homework. _How many neutrons are in hydrogen?_ Stupid homework. I hear a noise and my mom is in my closet.

"Hot date tonight mom?" I asked confused.

"Yes. He's a doctor. Well a pet doctor. Okay he is the nurse of a pet doctor." She said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't judge. Maybe things will work out?" she said. _Yeah stay hopeful mom. _"And you have a friend at the door?"

I laughed "I don't have friends but ill bite."

I went down stairs and my mom is leaving just so I can stare at Kelsey to the right of the door. I look at her and she smiles.

"Your mom seems nice." She exclaimed. "Lovely home."

"Um...Thanks. I don't mean to be rude but why are you in my house. Better question, why are you here?" I asked with a hint of venom. Way to go me!

"Well I wanna take down Jack Brewer, and you're the only one who can help."

Right after she said that I mean like 2 seconds after that came out of her mouth, someone knocked on the door. I look at her and then look at the thing I know im letting out a sigh and walking down more steps. I look at Kelsey.

"What couldn't open the door?"

"its your house." She retorted.

I open the door just so Donna can push past me and look around.

"please do come in. besides I want my house filled with people I don't know." I said to the door. Oh how I missed loneliness.

"I wanna take down you know who." Donna said then giggled.

Damn it the door bell rang. " I swear if this is the last powerpuff girl ima flip her." Sure enough it's the last freakin powerpuff girl. " hey bubbles came to join your sisters."

She looked at me confused. Thought so. "why are you here bubbles?" I let out a sigh.

"im usually opposed to animal cruelty but in Jack Brewer's case, ill make an exception." Okay I get it now. They started talking about ways of revenge and just went into my kitchen and started drinking and eating my food.

"wait a second!" I yelled. They all looked at me.

"why are you here?"

"you are the one that said we should get revenge so we are here." Kelsey explained.

"I never said I would help with revenge. I never said come to my house I never said to drink and eat my food. I never even told you where I live. You bunch of revenged stockers!" I yelled.

"together us three will kill each other. With you we wont." Donna explained.

"yeah and I haven't decided if I like you or not yet.i just want him to get pay back." Lindsey said.

"okay bubbles I believe you are the dumbest person I have met. Blossom, do you really think I should help you. My solution is to karate chop him until he bleeds. And buttercup, don't ever change my words around me again got it." I said.

"please. We need you. Please kim." Kelsey asked. If she wasn't stupid enough to date Jack Brewer we could have been friends.

"fine. But find somewhere else to meet." I yelled. "and get out. I have homework."

After they left I wondered what I got myself into.

**Okay the nicknames are as followed it will also be codenames. Kelsey=buttercup, Lindsey=bubbles, and Donna=Blossum. Kim's nickname will be tink.**


	4. Chapter 4: secret meetings& fake herpes

Chapter 4: secret meetings and fake herpes!

Kim's P.O.V.

Today had started out just fantastic. My mom didn't come last night and my homework didn't get done last night. Plus jerry came up to me today and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"hey mama." Jerry said. His friends eddie and Milton laughed.

"do I look like your mother jerry. I don't think so." I pushed his arm off and walked away. I turn around and give him a wink and I laughed.

But now. I am in the cage with the powerpuff girls. Talking about how. Jack brewer can be taken down.

"okay kim do your thang." Kelsey said. Damn she reminds me of that jerry kid.

"okay. What makes you so attracted to Jackson Brewer?"

"everything! His eyes, lips, broad shoulders, the way….." Lindsey said

"I get it. But Jack Brewer always has a date. So what we wanna do is make him undateable." I explained.

"how?" asked Lindsey."

"I have an idea but ill need your help. Lindsey do you know a photographer?" I asked

"yes." She said confused.

"alright bring me the pics that he takes got it. Good." I walked out leaving them in my dust.

_in chemistry-

"so um… kim I need you to be my lab partner?" jerry said.

"why? This isn't a just to get into my pants because I have to tell you. It wont happen." I laughed.

"no a caught my lab partner on fire." He said in all seriousness.

I couldn't help myself I just started laughing "how did he catch on fire and should I be afraid for my life?"

"well he was leaning over and I said 'swag yo your on fire.' And he started running when I said jump in the pool." Jerry explained.

I couldn't stop laughing. "at least you gave him a fair warning." Then I accidently spilled salt water on him.

"shit it burns it burns. Someone call my mommy. Someone call jack! I never got to have a fried twinkie." He started to cry.

"Jerry! Its sodium chloride suspension. You'll be fine." I laughed

"what's that?"

"jerry its salt water. All it can do is make you look like you pissed your pants."

"I think I did pee my pants." I laughed harder.

-3 days later-

Lindsey brought me the picture and I sent them into a friend who makes commercials. The next night all of us went to the movies and Jack was there with another girl. The commercial came on and she ran out on him because they believed he had gential herpes.


	5. Ch5: feeling manly to project hrtbrk

Chapter 5: feeling manly to project heartbreak

Kim's P.O.V.

Ugh. Why is it so hard to take down one indestructible boy? Ive been a good girl. Well except for my sarcasm. I get good grades. And yet nothing goes right. I was thinking about all of this when my mom opens the door and the powerpuff girls walk in. Kelsey sits down and opens her computer.

"kels what are you always doing on there?" I ask as I pull out four sodas. Handing one to each girls.

"you know my to do list, my what needs to go on my to do list, my academic study list…." She kept going.

"I get it thanks." Just then my mom comes in and so does Lindsey from the bathroom.

"guys why is it so hard to take him down. We give him herpes they give him an award." She explains.

My mom looks at me and so I explain. "mom its fake herpes."

"yeah the old. Fake herpes trick" she said as she stole my soda and walks away.

"kim. Has anyone ever told you that your mom is smoking." Lindsey said. The others agree.

"thanks for checking out my mom, but sorry bubbles shes straight." I said.

"why do you keep calling us names." Donna ask. As she was reading the back of a pill bottle.

"what are you taking?" I ask and walk over.

" guy bulk up I just wanna go up a cupsize." Donna announces.

Ding ding ding! I have an idea.

"whats scarier to a man? The answer is when he isn't feeling manly." I say as I hold up the pill bottle.

…at the big game….

Jack's p.o.v.

I don't know why but I can't concentrate on the basketball game. My nipples are sentitive and I wanna cry all the time. Some guy in the other team was pushing me with his foresarm.

"hey dude. Watch it. Their sentisitive." I said.

"go be a girl some where else." He said.

Im not a girl and I sure the hell don't act like one. I finally got the ball back and was going to do a slam dunk when my balls hit a guy in the face and I hit the floor. It was hard.

"jack are you okay? Jack we need you to finish up the game. Jack get up." The coach urged.

"no! no! no! no! jack jack jack jack. You all want something from me and im sick of it." I screamed and I ran out. Damn I do sound like a girl.

-the next day-

Everyone keeps looking at me weird. A few girls have told me how being intouch with my emotions makes me a real man and they wanna feel a real man. I feel bad for all my girlfriends so I decided to get ride of a few.

"donna(Kelsey)(Lindsey): hey babe. I decided your not the girl for me. Your not what im looking for in a long term relationship." And I walked away after being slapped countless times.

After telling them that I realized I do what a long term relationship. Its just I haven't found the right one so I go through them all.

-later that day-

Kim's P.O.V.

THE powerpuff girls walk into my room and yell he dumped me. I went and got the break up food and we were all talking about how much Lindsey is a slut and how chocolate is the jack brewer of all candy.

"I got it!" Donna yells.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble but yes you do have the frosting now hand it over." I said.

"no I know how to get back at jack." She giggled.

"how he dumped all of us." Bubbles said.

"not all of us." Kelsey said with a smirk. I turn my head and look behind me because all of them were staring at me.

"ohhh nooo no no no no ! not gonna happen." I yelled

"come on kim. He broke all of our hearts and you are the one who said to get revenge."

"ive never had a boyfriend. I wouldn't know nwhat to do at all."I yelled.

"youll have us. And I thought you said…." Kelsey said

"I said I knew some people like that. They guys my mom dates. Besides im way to sarcastic and I can take care of myself. Something he doesn't like." I said in a hurry.

"youll be his challenge. The one he really falls for and bam. Heart broken by his birthday." Lindsey explains.

"I don't want to be his challenge I want to me." I smile.

"fine stay invisible. With this you would be a legend." Donna played.

"fine. But im doing this my way." I yelled.

They squealed and bam now I'm a cheerleader. They told me I had to look hot. So im going to blow there minds.


	6. Chapter 6: cheerleading

Chapter 6: cheerleading

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. I'm just really busy with school and my nephew broke the screen to my laptop but I'll try to post more than one chapter this week.**

Kim's P.O.V.

So today is my first day of being a cheerleader. My mom can't be prouder. Had insisted that I go to practice today because apparently Jack will be at practice. Someone kill me know.

-at practice-

Jack's P.O.V.

So my friends and I were at the cheerleading practice. I have no clue why but Randy wanted to watch Donna practice. He likes her. I was deep in thought about how he can like the artificial Barbie when someone burst in. I look up and I see an angel. I mean the way the light hits her perfectly golden blonde hair and evenly tanned skin.

"Sorry im late. I umm saved a kitty cat. Yepp that's what I did." She yelled. Donna meets her half way and whispered something in her ear. I notice that the guys are staring at me.

I got up and walked over to Donna. "Hey don. We cool?"

"Yeah jack why wouldn't we be?" I can tell she's mad but she's not the girl I want. The guys know what type of girl I want and not the artificial Barbie's.

"Who's your new cheerleader?"

"Oh her name is Kim and I doubt she would be interested. She likes older men." She said with venom.

"Why don't you introduce me?"

"Okay. Let's go." I look back at the guys and jerry has this smirk on his face like he knows something I don't.

"Kim. This is jack. Jack this is Kim." Donna said.

"It's nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand.

She stares at my hand. "I don't think I would say the same." She walks off.

I stare at her ass because well I've never seen a better one. All of a sudden jerry is standing next to me laughing.

"What just happened?"

"You, you just met Kim." He said

"You know her?"

"Yepp. We tight man. She's my chemistry lab partner."

"Is she always like that? If so why do I want her more?"

"What her how bro?"

"I don't know. All I know is I want to get to know the angel dripping in venom and sarcasm."

All of the sudden the black dragons come in and start messing with the cheerleaders. Frank smacked Kim's butt and I wanted to kill him for touching my girl. "Wait my girl? Why am I getting jealous?"

Jerry was laughing "by the look of your face you got it bad."

I watched the encounter with frank and Kim. All of a sudden Kim flipped him like a pancake. Like he wasn't almost 300 pounds put as light as a feather.

"Jack. I think I have an idea on how you can get your girl." Jerry said

"Do what you have to do. I think she could be the one."


	7. Chapter 7:Jerry

Chapter 7: Jerry

Kim's P.O.V.

So today at cheer practice was interesting. I met the famous Jack Brewer. You can tell he already wants me and all I did was insult him. I started to walk away when someone retard in a black and red jacket slapped my butt. So I did what every other female would do. I took his friends and his ass out.

"Kim!...Kim!...KIIIIM!"

"WHAT JERRY?"

" I didn't know you knew karate. You should join our dojo." He said

" nah im good."

"please please please" he begged. He actually begged.

" will you shut up?" I laughed

"yes yes I will"

"then fine but don't expect me to be nice who is all in your dojo?"

" Milton and eddie. You already met them. And our sensi rudy."

"okay ill be by your locker and you can ride with me over there. Keep your practice outfit on." He smirked

"pervert" I called after him when he started to walk away.

-later that day-

Jerry did as he promised at the end of school he was at my locker. I grabbed my stuff and went. He drove to the mall. As soon as we walked in Milton and eddie rushed over. All I heard was blah blah blah. Then a short man came out.

"rudy this is kim she will be joining the dojo."

"okay but kim no quitting. It's a lifetime commitment."

"yes sir."

He told us we can spar and I felt someone behind me and I was about to connect my foot to there face when he caught it.

"what are you doing here?"

"blocking your kick. By the way nice ass." Jack said

"Did I ask you if my ass was nice I don't think so."

He released my leg and Rudy told me to spar with jack. He ended up on top of me before helping me up. I do have to admit he was really hot.

Damn it I'm not supposed to think like this. Damn it jerry!

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated im uber busy. Thanks for waiting patiently.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting for a date

Chapter 8: fighting for a date

Jack's P.O.V.

Jerry said he had a plan to get kim for me but I doubt that he can. The rest of the school day ended and I was told to go to karate. I get in my car and drive over there but as soon as I walk in. an angel kicked her leg at me. Being the ninja I am I caught it. I told her she had a nice ass and the angel made me feel ashamed.

At the end of practice, jerry and the guys decided to head over to phils. Kim was still getting dressed when jerry walked into the girls locker room and told Kim. I was getting jealous until he came out holding his jaw. I couldndt help but laugh.

Jerry gave me a _I cant believe your laughing this isn't funny _ look. So I laughed harder. He decided to leave when kim walked out and she was looking sex as ever.

"where did jerry go? Hes suppost to give me a ride home." Kim said

"I can take you home."

" no thanks. I rather jump off a cliff" she spat.

"why are you like this?"

"like what?" she asked innocently.

At that moment she gets a text and groans. Muttering about stupid powerpuff girls and stupid hard to get.

If she is playing hard to get then its working because she is the biggest challenge ever!

"ill make you a deal. "

"im listening."

" we spar if I win I take you home and you go with me to the beach bonfire on Friday night. No fighting with me and you actually have to pretend to have a good time."

"and if I win?" she asked

"I will do what you want when you want it. Without complaining."

She smirked "your on"

Lets just say I beat her in one minute and I was still on top of her. That is until jerry walked in and I jumped up.  
"whats going on in here?" he asked.

"Kimmy here has agreed to go on a date with me to the bonfire on Friday."

"that's cool is kimmy going to play nice?" he asked

I started to laugh until kim flipped me and jerry "DON'T CALL ME KIMMY"

"I wouldn't have to play nice jer bear if johnny bravo over here didn't cheat. Now jerry take me home."

"yes ma'am."

"see you tomorrow kimmybear." I laughed. I cant wait until I call her mine. ;)


	9. Chapter 9: Bonfire

Chapter 9: the Bonfire!

Kim's POV:

Man life sucks ass. I mean one minute I have the upper hand and now I'm losing. I had honestly no clue that he was gonna beat me. Damn it. Maybe he would forget.

I walk into school just for the bad boy himself decides to bug me and throw his arm over my shoulder.

"jack man I wouldn't do that if i…." jerry started but I cut in him off.

"no no. jerry leave it." I can see jack smirking but so am i. all of a sudden I am flipping him.

"Johnny Bravo didn't your mother tell you not to touch girls."

"actually no. she said touch them as long as they look like angels. Which you do?" he said while getting up.

"uh huh. Sure" and I started to walk away.

I got all they way across the hall when jack the douche yells "kim don't forget our date. Ill pick you up baby!"

I ran back over there. "are you crazy?! People heard you and now thinks I like you and that you like me. God. Ugh!

I started to walk away when he yells. "but I do kim. See you later baby."

Ugh isn't he supposed to be the douche player type why in the hell is he yelling.

-later that day-

Lindsey " okay don't forget to have him fall for you.

Me: " yes bubbles.

Kelsey: "omg kim someone recorded yours and jacks interactions this morning and everyone is on jacks side saying awww he likes her."

Me: "who ever did that I am going to tear out there throat and feed it to them."

Donna:" stop with the violence. Jack soesnt like violence.

Kelsey : " Lindsey picked out your outfit and I inspected it. So your not slutty.

Me: thanks buttercup.

Donna: we are putting a wire on you so we can take him down.

-bonfire-

Jack's pov

So kim wouldn't let me pick her up instead it had to be jerry. Well he just texted me that he is here. And I was walking toward them when I had to catch my breath. Kim looked stunning. Wow I didn't know that was in my vocabulary.

"hey"

"hey" she said shyly. When has this girl ever been shy.

"may i?" and I held out my hand. What surprised me is when she took it.

We started walking when I turned around.

"what are you doing?" she asjed

"admiring the view"

"the sunset it that way" she points to the opposite way.

"no I mean of all the jealous boy looking at me in awe saying I wish I was that guy" she giggled. Its adorable I couldn't help but smile.

" so miss Crawford shall we play 20 questions?"

"sure why not. What do I have to lose?"

"okay um. What is your favorite food?"

"I like meat if your asking. Salads are good every once and a while but I like a god meal" she said

"your turn"

" how many girlfriends have you had?"

"technically one. But I had a lot of flings."

Kim's pov

He said he has a lot of flings but only once girlfriend. That's interesting

" why? Why a lot of flings and no girlfriends what I hear your quite the player…..i mean ladies man?"

"I had my heart shattered. I thought I was in love but she pretended to like me because I was popular and she wanted it. Her name was Grace. She goes to our school. A year after she cheated on me and shattered my heart she wanted to date again but I already had my reputation."

Wow they didn't tell me about this jack.

"what about the beautiful kim Crawford? How many boyfriends and or flings?"

"to be honest. Never had the chance. My mom dates all these men who are douches and they break her heart then we move. Its how it is. Im never in a place long enough to date or have a boyfriend. Plus ive always been invisible."

"see I told jerry you were an angel"

I looked at him confused.

"only angels are invisible unless its to well me." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I wanna meet your mom?"

"why? Wanna date her?"

"to thank her for bring me and angel. Next question? Where is your dad?"

"my mom told me that he never wanted me because he called her a one night stand."

"its not your fault. Why did you start karate?"

"my grandfather taught me before he died. He also trained bobby wasabi. Why did you start?"

"because im not like other girls."I said while he stared into my eyes. He started to lean in.

"I think im ready to leave now? Will you take me home please?"

-at my house-

"you live here?" jack asked

"yeah why?"

"I live around the corner."

"awesome!"

"kim. Im glad we got to know each other better tonight."

"me to jack me to." Then he leaned over and kissed me. I was shocked at first but then I started to kiss back. My arms went around his neck and his around my waist. Next thing I know hes pulling me onto his lap and begging for entrance with his tongue. I don't grant him access and he bites my bottom lips making me gasp. He then shoves him tongue in my mouth. All of a sudden he stops and puts his head against my forehead and we both are heavy breathing. He smiles at me before he gets out of the car with me and puts me on the ground.

"let's get you inside before your mom gets worried." I shake my head and he grabs my hand leading me to the door.

"I want to take you on a real date kim. And please say yes."

"okay" and he gives me a peck on the lips before he leaves. I open the door and wave at him before he leaves. I see a stupid grin on his face.

I lean against my door. Lord help me!


	10. Chapter 10: locker room talk

Chapter 10 : Locker room TALK

Jack's pov:

It been a week since the kiss and the bonfire with kim. Damn she is amazing. Her sun kissed blonde hair, those eyes that makes you want to pour your soul out too, those lips that are addictive. Lets not forget her body that's just heavenly. I don't know what came over me when I kissed her that night. But I didn't want to stop. I know that I pulled her on top of me and I swear instant friend. God I want her. Not just to have sex with her but I think im falling for her.

"hey man." Jerry yelled.

"hey."

"what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"kim. I kissed her the night of a bonfire and asked her on a proper date." I grinned.

"that's awesome. But dude we have to go to gym."

"okay lets go.

As soon as we go into the locker room all of us guys started to talk.

"so man, have you like tapped that Crawford girl?" randy asked.

"no randy I haven't"

"dude we heard you yell you like her. You never done that before. So dudes jack brewer is whipped."

"I am not whipped. Kim's different so it will take time."

"nah dude your hella whipped. You need to hand in your player card."

"guys leave him alone. Kim, yo, she is hella swag man. She beat the hell out of the black dragons and none of you idiots can." Jerry exclaimed.

"nah jerry is right she is different but I bet brewer can tap it and let it go like he did with every other hottie in this school." Brett said.

"watch me. Kim is just a girl. Nothing special, nothing but a vagina with legs." Jack said looking everyone in the eyes except jerry.

"jack, yo that's not swag. Kim in amazing I can't….." jerry started until I cut him off.

" I know jerry. But I cant have one girl change me." I said looking at the tile floor.

"dude that's fucked up. You let grace change you but when you could be changed for the better you mess it up." Milton exclaimed after everyone but the wasabi warriors left.

"omg Milton cussed. Man this is serious. But seriously dude. I feel like I don't know you anymore and we been tight since diapers." Jerry said before he walks out.

Kelsey's pov.

_(earlier that day_)

"okay kim, tell us what happened last night. Someone lost the wire." Donna exclaimed.

"yes kim tell us" Lindsey scorned

"well jack isn't like what you said. He considered you guys flings instead of girlfriends because he had his heart broken before and he kissed me. It was nice." She explained.

Oh no shes falling for him. But maybe she can make him fall in love. She has what it takes.

"omg you like him." Donna yelled.

"hes mine bitch!" Lindsey yelled.

"calm down you damn powerpuff girls. Besides I made a promise and im going to try and make it happen." She looked down sadly.

Omg we cant make her do that. They like each other. We shouldn't be in the way. What are we doing? We basically forced her into this when she said no. but now we are hurting her.

"I have to go to class." Kim said and walked out.

"she is not getting him." Donna said.

"omg I can get randy to have jack say she is nothing. Then have him record it and give it to us to break her." Lindsey smirked.

"omg Lindsey that's a fantastic idea." Donna said.

"yes Lindsey lets break kim until she never wants to date anyone ever again. We cant do that to her. She is an innocent bystander in this?" I yelled.

"what the hell is a bystander? But she isn't innocent. She led him on. We are just going to make her want to break his heart." She exclaimed before her and donna left.

"what the hell are we doing? I asked myself.

Kim's pov.

(after the locker room talk)

I was walking to my locker to get my stuff for karate when I realized that jerry milton and eddie was avoiding me. I wondered why?

Beep beep

What the hell?!

Oh its my phone and the powerpuff girls said we have a meeting.

So I go and ask them what up but donna sat me down and made me watch a video. It was jack talking in the guys locker room. He looks good without a shirt on.

_**"so man, have you like tapped that Crawford girl?" randy asked.**_

_** "no randy I haven't" **_

_** "dude we heard you yell you like her. You never done that before. So dudes jack brewer is whipped."**_

_** "I am not whipped. Kim's different so it will take time."**_

_** "nah dude your hella whipped. You need to hand in your player card."**_

_** "guys leave him alone. Kim, yo, she is hella swag man. She beat the hell out of the black dragons and none of you idiots can." Jerry exclaimed.**_

_** "nah jerry is right she is different but I bet brewer can tap it and let it go like he did with every other hottie in this school." Brett said.**_

_** "watch me. Kim is just a girl. Nothing special, nothing but a vagina with legs." Jack said looking everyone in the eyes except jerry.**_

_** "jack, yo that's not swag. Kim in amazing I can't….." jerry started until I cut him off.**_

_** " I know jerry. But I cant have one girl change me." I said looking at the tile floor.**_

Omfg was he serious. I was just a vagina with legs. I can feel the water invading my eyes and want to spill over. I have to get out of here. I start to leave and I look at Kelsey. She looks guilty and angry.

Instead of going to karate, I run home. Tears running down my face like a river. My mom isn't home. So I run to my room and cry. Grabbing the chocolate frosting from my table. Eating it slowly.

Stupid feelings. Stupid jack. Stupid life. I don't know why they recorded it. What do they think they are in a high school musical movie. Ugh. I should be stronger than this.

Ive been in my room for two days. No school no karate. No nothing. Kelsey donna and Lindsey has texted me asking me where I am but I refuse to text back. Jerry Milton and eddie tried calling. They wanna hear my voice listen to my fucking voicemail.

"so man, have you like tapped that Crawford girl?" randy asked.

"no randy I haven't"

"dude we heard you yell you like her. You never done that before. So dudes jack brewer is whipped."

"I am not whipped. Kim's different so it will take time."

"nah dude your hella whipped. You need to hand in your player card."

"guys leave him alone. Kim, yo, she is hella swag man. She beat the hell out of the black dragons and none of you idiots can." Jerry exclaimed.

"nah jerry is right she is different but I bet brewer can tap it and let it go like he did with every other hottie in this school." Brett said.

"watch me. Kim is just a girl. Nothing special, nothing but a vagina with legs." Jack said looking everyone in the eyes except jerry.

"jack, yo that's not swag. Kim in amazing I can't….." jerry started until I cut him off.

" I know jerry. But I cant have one girl change me." I said looking at the tile why is my phone ringing. I look at who is calling and the caller id says jack. I cant take it anymore I throw my phone across the room and it shatters against the wall. Poor iphone.

Jack pov

Kim hasn't been at school in days and we call tired calling her.

Time to try again.

_**Hey your trying to reach me but apparently you don't matter enouch for me to actually drop what im doing to talk to you. So I guess you can leave a message but I doubt ill get back to you. If it's the powerpuff girls go to hell. Johnny bravo you too. Anybody leave me the fuck alone!**_

Wow when did she change her voice mail. Is she hurt? What happened?

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated but this chapter is very long so yeah. When will kim confront jack and does she ever find out that donna and Lindsey did this? Sorry about adding ideas from different movies but I did say this was different. Whats going to happen. Please read and review. If you wanna add anything extra you and always pm me. Thanks ya'll.**


	11. Chapter 11: WTF JUST HAPPENED

Chapter 11: WTF JUST HAPPENED

"watch me. Kim is just a girl. Nothing special, nothing but a vagina with legs."  
"watch me. Kim is just a girl. Nothing special, nothing but a vagina with legs."

That kept replying in my head over and over again. I cant believe I actually fell for that, that prick. I was almost thinking he actually liked me. Well know i wont have a problem with breaking that bastards heart. He wont know what hit him.

Today, I have decided to go back to school but i'm going to beat him at his own game.

I wake into Seaford High and everyone i staring at me. Jack is staring at me like i am a ghost until the worlds biggest smile comes on his face. I can see him running up to me.

"kim! where have you been? ive been worried?" jack said  
"why do you care?" i asked bitterly.  
"Because i do.? he said.  
" are you sure im just not a vaginia with legs." i can see his face go from calm to shock.  
"yeah jack i know. there was a camera in the locker room. Yeah you didnt tap this and your not touching this vagina with legs." i started to walk off until i was turned around and pushed into a locker by jack.

He is holding me there before he crashes his lips on mine. i try so hard not to kiss back but i cant.

He all of a sudden yells. "i have never done this before "he takes off his watch "Kimmy will you be my girlfriend?" "that right everyone i want you all to here this. Jackson Brewer is Whipped." then he crashed his lips on mine again and walked away before i can even answer.

i started to walk away when girls were looking at me and calling me a lucky bitch. wtf just happened.

i know i havent updated in a while and there have been two people who didnt like my story and its basicially the movie. i said i was making it like the movie and if you dont like it im not forcing you to read it. im doing this for fun so please if you want to hate it then do but keep it to yourself thank you.


	12. Chapter 12: Confessions

**Sorry about all the mistakes :)**

Chapter 12: Confessions

**Donna's P.O.V.**  
OH MY FUCKING GAWD! I can't believe that Jack just did that. He was supposed to be with me. We are freaking perfect for each other and all he does is go and fall for that that girl. She isnt pretty and she wouldnt have him if it wasnt for us. Thats it. im going to take him away from her.

**Lindsey's P.O.V.**

He wants her! Of course he wants her we made her. we made him fall for her and now its time to break her and him!

**Kelsey's P.o.v.**

I get it. i understand why he wants her. she isn't fake and i'm not afraid to call her my friend. i can see how pissed Donna and Lindsey are. They deserve to be happy and thats what they are. except kim looks really pissed and confused. i know they like each other and i have a feeling Donna and Lindsey are gonna ruin it.

"kim. congrats on taming Brewer do me a favor?" i said  
"what?" she asked confused.  
"Dont break his heart. you guys like each other and deserves to be happy. you break his heart you break your own."  
"thanks kels"  
"omg you called me kels." i squeeled.  
"Im sorry buttercup." she smiled. "im so confused right now?"  
"about?"  
"everything!"  
"jack just announced hes whipped to the whole school and claiming you as his girlfriend. he isnt going to cheat because he has been going crazy blowing up your phone and driving jerry crazy."  
" he was going crazy?"  
"yes!" i laughed

**Donna pov!**

Lindsey and i was talking when jack walked by. many people have congradulated him on finally settling down.  
" jack!"  
"hey girls" he said nervously.  
"so jack we have something to tell you?" Lindsey said  
" what is that girls?"  
" we made kim." lindsey said  
"how?"  
" well me lindsey and kelsey was figured out that you were cheating on us. Kim said she would get back at a guy like that so we convinced her into getting back at you. we turned her into the girl you like. your girlfriend isnt the real kim."

"your lying."  
"nope ask her yourself. shes talking to kelsey now.

**JACKS'S POV**  
WHAT?! please tell me this isnt true. please. after hearing this i just had to find out. so i walked over to kim and kelsey and pushed kim into the lockers with me against her so she couldnt leave.  
"tell me it isnt true?"  
"what?" she was confused  
"tell me that you werent playing with me just to get back at me for donna lindsey and her."  
"jack she didnt do it because she wanted to. we kind of gave her a you have to do this." kelsey said  
" so its true i dont know the real you?"  
"excuse me jack if i may. kim was herself the whole time. she looked at you in disguss and she took down the black dragons she is a black belt all we did was make her a cheerleader. she has been herself and she was hurt when you called her a vagina with legs. donna saw that you both liked each other and caused the boys to get you to say that. this is the kim you fell for the real one. not the one we tried to make."  
"how the hell can i trust you?"  
"how am i supposed to trust you when you dated more than one girl at a time. ive never lied to you jack and i dont plan on starting. donna and lindsey are jealous because you finally found the key to your heart, the love of your life and your soul mate.  
"kim, what say you?"  
"i say you dont have to stand her and try to keep me from leaving. you hurt me and broke my heart when you called me a vagina on legs and i didnt wanna do this because i know what type of guy you are. so if you cant stand there and believe that i have fell completely inlove with you then maybe i should just leave because im not wasting any more of my time jack. this morning you said you were whipped and that im your girlfriend. but this is where i declare to everyone that i Kimberly Crawford is whipped and completely and utterly in love with Jackson Brewer."  
after she said that i could help myself and i slammed my lips on hers and she kissed back. i finally found her. the girl im looking for.

**hey guys sorry i havent updated and i havent decided if this is the end of the story or not. please review and tell me if i should end it there. thanks**


End file.
